Snowballs
by Chocolate Pudding1
Summary: A cute holiday oneshot about Jimmy and Cindy's snowball fight. R&R please!


THUMP 

Cindy rolled on her back as she recovered from the first fall of the first snowball fight of the season. Wonderful.

"You're gonna get it, Nerdtron!" Cindy yelled, still giggling. She balled up a handful of snow and threw it straight at Jimmy's face, aiming it perfectly. The snowball splattered all over him and he fell over, pretending to be deeply wounded. Cindy laughed, but took advantage of this moment of weakness to toss as much snow as she could on top of him. Jimmy immediately jumped up, tossing snow back onto her, their laughter able to be heard miles away.

The snowball fight had originally started with all of their friends: Libby, Sheen, Carl, Brittany, Butch, even Nick had joined in. But, Carl got hungry, Libby and Sheen ran off to the Candy Bar together, and Nick allured Brittany and Butch to go somewhere "cooler." Cindy and Jimmy kept on fighting, not the least bit aware that everyone else had left.

"Don't you try to run away from me, Cindy!" Jimmy yelled as Cindy turned and ran toward the street. Suddenly, a huge ball of snow hit her in the rear. Cindy turned around, baffled, to see who -- or what -- had hit her with that, and who dared to hit her on the bottom. Jimmy was standing, oh so innocently, holding something behind his back and looking up at the sky. Cindy rolled her eyes, knowing Jimmy could have never thrown so much snow with such great aim.

"Was that you that hit me with all that snow?" Cindy asked, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Whatever are you talking about Cynthia? I would do no such thing!"

Cindy nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Where is it?" she demanded, giggling, and advancing on him.

Jimmy back away from Cindy, "I don't know what you're talking about, Cindy, I don't have anything!" he said, tightening his grip on whatever was behind his back. Cindy didn't listen -- she pounced on Jimmy, grabbing for whatever he was holding. "Aha!" She found the invention and scoped it out as she sat on top of Jimmy, straddling his waist. It was a portable snowball machine. Of course. "I knew you didn't aim that huge snowball yourself!" she said, dodging Jimmy's grasping hands.

"For your information, Cindy, I could have aimed that snowball at you easy, I just chose not to when I have such a wonderful invention to help!" Jimmy said. Cindy laughed and stuck an "L" on her forehead with her fingers. "Cindy, give me my invention!" Cindy shook her head and held it high above her head so he wouldn't be able to reach from the position he was in. Instead of grabbing for it, he tickled Cindy's stomach, making her buckle so he could finally get the machine himself, only to toss it aside and pin Cindy down underneath him.

"What are you gonna do now, Cindy?" Jimmy teased, sitting on top of her and holding her arms down.

Suddenly, Cindy's face fell and she let out a squeal, "Ow! Owwwww! You're hurting me!" Jimmy immediately jumped off of her, not meaning or wanting in the least bit to hurt her.

He sat next to her as she grabbed her arm in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Cindy looked up at him, winked and exclaimed, "PSYCH!"

She jumped up and tried to run away, but Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, "Oh, no you don't!" he said as he pinned her down again and tickled her.

"Stop!" Cindy said, giggling and trying to wiggle away.

"Maybe this will teach you not to scare me like that!" Jimmy said. Although Cindy was giggling hysterically, she managed to grab a pile of snow and fling it in Jimmy's face. Caught off guard, he froze, glared at Cindy and reached for his snowball machine. Just as he did, Cindy flung another snowball at him. "No, we're going to do this the old-fashioned way!"

Jimmy shrugged and balled another lump of snow in his hands, Cindy doing the same. It was war. Because Cindy was still pinned underneath Jimmy, she couldn't do much of anything but throw snow up in his face. Jimmy had the biggest advantage -- he began grabbing snow and covering Cindy with it, like sand at the beach.

Helplessly, Cindy looked around and tried to figure out what she could do to win this game. She looked to her left and saw a huge pile of snow, thinking she could push Jimmy into it. Cindy pushed Jimmy up and over, but he held onto her as he rolled into the snow, Cindy falling on top of him and their lips crashing into each other.

They broke apart quickly, their faces flushed and embarrassed. Jimmy and Cindy were so taken aback at what just happened, they could only sit and stare at each other in awkward silence.

"Sorry..." Cindy said, softly. Jimmy shook his head and pulled her in for another kiss. This time was better, not so painful. Cindy relaxed onto Jimmy's warm body as they deepened the kiss and rolled over on Cindy's back again. When they broke apart, Cindy smiled underneath him and smoothed out his hair.

"We should have snowball fights more often." Jimmy said, smiling. Cindy giggled and shoved a mouthful of snow in his face.


End file.
